Fool's Gold
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: "Yeah I know your love's not real. That's just the way it feels." AU in which Laura is the cover up for Ross and his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Fool's Gold**

 _*Summary: I know your love's not real. But that's just the way it feels. AU in which Laura is the cover up for Ross and his girlfriend.*_

 **Side Note: I recommend you listen to Fool's Gold by One Direction. I also don't own 1D or Ross & Laura or anything you may recognized. Enjoy!**

* * *

"LAURA COME ON!"

She sighed as she finally slipped on her black leather shorts. She had showered and her slightly wet legs were not helping her out. And she needed to be at the Paley Center soon.

Finally zipping them up, she ran to her bed and started to strapping on her heels. Which thankfully, were much less stressful to put on as aposed to her shorts.

She stood up and fixed the loose sleeves on her shirt. It looked more like a cape and she may or may not have ran around like a superhero. Don't judge her.

"Laura! It's time to go! Are you ready?" Her mom had called to her from downstairs.

"Yeah! I'll be down now!" She called back.

She adjusted her sleeve cape one more time and carefully came downstairs. Her mom was waiting at the bottom of the steps and signalled her to get into the car. She nodded and headed to the car.

As she slid into the passenger seat, her mind was racing with thoughts. Most of them being about how excited she was to finally see her castmates slash best friends since they wrapped. She barely saw them at the RDMA's due to shotty seating arangements. So she was well over the moon to see Calum, Raini and Ross.

 _Ross._

She sighed. She had a crush on the blond idiot. But since they were filming, they couldn't date. But the problem was, before they wrapped, he had gotten a girlfriend. Who obviously wasn't her.

Who could blame her? She had a boyfriend when he was single. And then she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her the same weekend he was with his supposed girlfriend. So the tables turned on her bad.

Come a few weeks later, he comes to her house with the craziest proposal ever.

 _"Hey Laura. Can you do me a favor?" He had asked when she opened the door that Friday afternoon._

 _"What?" She snapped. She didn't mean to snap. She was in the middle of watching reruns of Empire and he just so happen to interrupt it._

 _"Can you be my fake girlfriend at the Paley on Monday?"_

 _"What? No." Was he crazy? Sure he wanted to keep his new girlfriend a secret but having a cover is not the answer._

 _"Pleeeeaaaassseeeee?" He brought out his puppy eyes._

 _Darn those puppy eyes._

 _Darn his cuteness._

 _Darn his cute face._

 _Darn his everything._

 _"Ugh. Fine." She complied._

 _"Thanks Laura!" He went into hug her. Wrapping her arms his neck she snuggled in it as it slowly crept in she was making a mistake._

 _And just like that he let go and went back to his car. He looked back at her and waved her goodbye._

And that's how she ended up here. Being Ross' fake girlfriend for the night.

She feels so used. But his eyes... And personality.

His god damn puppy face.

Ugh.

She hates him.

* * *

After a good half hour drive, she was finally at the center. And she was also ready for a night of fun. With her three best friends, Kevin and Heath and dozens of fans in the audience. Answering questions about the show, talking about the show, taking pictures etc etc. And that was when she realized she was the first one there. She sighed. Her friends' attendance has still not changed.

She ran inside was met by screaming, flashing lights and people. Oh and a bright purple carpet. She giggled at how the classy scene is masked with people. And looking around, she realized she was the first one there. That's a first.

She stepped on to the carpet and posed for pictures left and right. Soon after, she was greeted by her best friend. After hugging and squealing they soon started going around and taking pictures with each other.

Then a couple minutes they both feel a tap on their shoulders. Confused, they turn around.

"BOO!" A voice boomed over them.

They look up and glare at the redheaded idiot above them. Curse their short height. But there's one good use.

"Haha-" his laughter was cut short by a shriek of pain. Soon he was jumping around holding his slighty bruised shoe.

God bless for whoever made heels. You made the world of short people a better place. And a shitty world for idiots.

Like this idiot who's in pain right now.

Raini giggled at his misery and at her accomplishment. Laura on the other hand was impatiently waiting for a blond Lynch named Ross. Looking back at the two, she shrugged. They didn't seem to mind if she left.

So Laura slipped away from the two and the crowds. Then on a search to find him. She had to go as far as the front doors and then they busted open with the blond huffing in and out. She walked over to him before just scoffing at his tardiness.

"Okay! I'm sorry I'm late-" and he shut with her finger on his lips.

"That's enough kid. I know why you're late. And I understand." She giggled.

"Thank god." He sighed in relief.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "So you ready to do this?"

She was about to reply before she realized what he had asked. It was about the whole fake girlfriend thing.

"Y-you don't-" He started but he was cut off again.

"No. I promised you. I'm not the one to break them. So I'm ready." She sighed.

He took her hands into his and lied his forehead on hers. "If you really don't wanna do this, we don't have to."

"I promised you."

"A promise isn't worth breaking your heart."

"How-"

"I have my ways." He chuckles before dropping his smile. "I'm sorry. I found out after I asked you into this."

"It's okay. Now. Let's be the best fake couple we can be!" She weakly cheered.

He smiled before grabbing her hand. But he couldn't stop the guilt eating him alive. She said it was okay. So he should be okay too.

Right?

* * *

Later on

"So the Raura thing what do you think of it?" The host asked.

Fans in the center roared in cheers and whoops as they both tried to formula some answers.

"It really doesn't bother me. We're already really good friends so the shipping doesn't change anything. And I would ship it if I were watching the show." Ross spoke up.

Laura had given him a look of confused. He looked up at her assuring her that he knew what he was doing.

Well. Not really.

He made it up.

Well.

He didn't.

He didn't make it-Okay this is just confusing now.

It was up until that point he knew he was doing. Not that he knew what he was doing when he was teasing her.

Yeah it's weird.

He personally didn't know what to do for the rest of panel. That's it. He just didn't know.

He answered questions and chatted with people but other than that. He didn't know.

But what he did know was that the guilt was eating him up. He shouldn't have asked her to be his fake girlfriend. He has an actual girlfriend. And it's definitely not her. Nope.

Sure it was for one night. But that didn't stop the guilt piling up. He was for sure he was gonna tear her heart to pieces after tonight. He was so so so sure of it.

As he waited outside for her to come out so they can talk, he couldn't get one thing off his mind.

How was he gonna tell her he doesn't feel the same way?

"Okay! Sorry I'm late there was just-Hey what's the matter?" Laura asked when she finally came outside to meet him.

"It's nothing." He reply flatly.

"Are you sure?" She reached up to put her hand on his shoulder and he invertly shifts so her hand nearly misses his shoulder.

She slowly drops her hand.

And they stand in silence.

"You know I have a girlfriend right?" He asks coldly.

She swallows thickly and nods. Where did this cold attitude come from? He was fine just a few seconds ago. Why the sudden change?

"And you know I don't feel the same correct?"

It hits her hard. She slowly feels the tears filling up her eyes. Her hands were shaking and she can feel her heart cracking.

She still nodded.

"Good." And with that he left. Nothing else. No goodbye. No see you soon. Nothing.

He just left her standing at the doors. Alone.

And that's what hurt the most.

* * *

She sat in her car for a good ten minutes bawling her eyes out.

He did it.

He actually did it.

She couldn't believe he did it.

She didn't even understand why he did.

Or even how he was able to do it honestly.

Oh god. She's so fucking dumb. She actually thought she had a chance with him. She didn't believe she fell for him. But now that she does. She doesn't regret.

But she knows his love's not real. And that's not the way it feels.

She feels like breaking up with Andrew was mistake. He told her he wouldn't feel the same way. And he was right. Dammit. He IS right.

She hates everything.

It's not because her crush rejected her. Oh no. She's has many crushes reject her before.

It was because he said he would never say anything that would really hurt her.

He broke his promise.

And that was what hurt her the most.

This promise ended up breaking her heart.

* * *

That night.

*RINGGGGG* *RINNNNNNNNGGGG*

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Laura?" A voice boomed through the speakers. Her eyes widen.

"Ross?" She asked confused and hurt.

"Hey..." He spoke weakly.

She rolled her eyes. She honestly has no time for this. He broke her heart, he broke his promise. There was nothing for him to say.

"Bye." She replied coldly.

"No!" Was shouted through the speaker.

"Why?" She spat. "Haven't you done enough?!"

"Hear me out."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you."

"C'mon Laur."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have a girl to care about. And she's not me. So stop caring about me will ya?"

"But you're my best friend."

"Last time I checked, no good best friend leaves their best friend out in the cold like that."

"Laura-"

"Enough. I heard what I heard. No need to say sorry."

"Laura..."

"J-Just... Leave me a-a-alone." She choked out before ending the call.

Afterwards, she threw her phone across the room, letting it hit the door and on to the floor.

Breaking into pieces. Her beloved flip phone was destroyed.

She didn't care.

All she cared about was him.

She hates him. She hates everything about him.

She hates him for making that idea.

She hates him for making her agree.

She hates him for being charming the whole night.

She hates him for leaving her out in the cold.

She hates him for... For... Um. For...

She doesn't know what to hate him for.

She loves him.

She loves him for making her smile.

She loves him for caring about her.

She loves him for letting her pour out everything to him.

Wait.

She just realized what she hates him for.

She hates him for not returning her feelings.

She knew he wouldn't. But hearing them come out of his mouth was like a stab in the heart.

It was unbearably painful.

If only she could reverse to a time where they were both single. Where the only girlfriend drama was on Austin & Ally.

But this isn't Austin & Ally. This is reality.

A reality where Austin & Ally don't end up together. Where Austin finds someone better than Ally. Where Ally is heartbroken and doesn't know what to do. Yeah. That's the reality.

Austin doesn't love Ally the same way Ally loves Austin.

And that's hurting Ally the most.

Other than Austin using Ally to cover for the girl he actually loves so people don't think he's dating someone else. And then Austin leaves her out in the cold and to his actual girlfriend and Ally's just his best friend again.

She fell for his loving act.

But she knew he was using her.

But it still didn't stop her.

For falling for his fool's gold.

* * *

Idiot.

That's what he was.

An idiot.

He hated the word idiot. But now, he deserves every name at his disposal.

He ruined everything.

He told her in the coldest way possible.

He left her.

Just left her on the sidewalk. Not bothering once to look back and see her broken eyes. He left with his girlfriend and off bowling with his family.

Instead of with her. Apologizing. Like he should. This is probably the first time he said something awful to her and no apologize the next minute.

It's been five hours. It was about 3AM. Or something like that. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get her off his mind. His mind wonder off to things like he actually has feelings for her or not.

He prefers the latter. Well. He tries to prefer the latter. The former just keeps knocking at back of his head.

But he's sure he let her slip through his fingers. What he said wasn't very forgivable. Especially if you said that to someone who really cares about you.

He doubts she still cares.

He loves her.

There. He said it. He fucking loves her. He has since fucking day one. He lied. He fucking lied.

He could easily not give a fuck about Carly. He just wants Laura.

But he screwed up with Laura.

So he's forced to go back to Carly.

She's nice and all but she wasn't his type and she was awkwardly taller than him.

Not to mention she started dating him a week after she broke up with her long term boyfriend. Not cool.

But what wasn't cool was what he had said to her earlier. He broke her. He was just mean.

He wants her.

But he doesn't deserve her.

And neither does she.

Wait. Does he really like her? Or is it just the pity filling in the void? Well. He did have a crush on her in the past. Maybe it's just his 16 year old self just knocking at the back of his head.

His mind's probably telling him all these lies into thinking he's in love.

It's probably the latter.

* * *

"How's that song coming along?" A voice asked.

Her head shot up and quickly scanned her surroundings. "Huh wha?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?" The producer asked.

She sighed. "No."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky this is your last song to record or someone would have been pissed."

"I know." She whispered.

"Just... Take the day off and rest. We'll record it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's better to have you well rested than sleep deprived." He insisted.

"Thanks Max." And then she went to give him a quick huh before she grabbed her bag and left the studio.

As she walked out of the building, she gets a message. Pressing her iPad open, she glanced at the name.

 _Ross._

She bit her tongue as she read the message that followed.

 _Hey. Do you think you come over after you finish recording?_

Her fingers shook. She didn't know what to say.

Let alone actually respond to it.

She responds anyway.

 _Um... Sure._

She's dumb.

* * *

She walks up to his house and sighs. Here goes nothing.

She knocks.

Nothing is heard for a good five minutes. And just when she was about to leave.

The door unlocks.

She freezes in her position. Millions of thoughts run through her mind. This is it.

And in front of her was the blond. Who looked like he hasn't slept for a good day. But then again. He always looks like he's deprived sleep anyways.

Before he got a word out, she spoke up.

"I know what you're gonna say. And no. I will not help with whatever you want me to do. Go make out with your girl and learn before you use your best friend." And with that she turned her heel leaving a dumbstruck blond in her wake.

Despite her smirk of satisfaction, the second she was in her car her smile was gone.

Laura wiped a stray tear that gently ran down her face.

She had to face the reality. He doesn't like her. He likes _her._ Not _her. Everyone was right._ She thought sadly.

It was never gonna happen.

* * *

He watches as she drives away. He doesn't chase after. He wasn't gonna bother. She hates him. She's fine without him. Heck, he bets her life was better before him.

He frowned. He probably just lost his best friend. Over some stupid feelings.

Then he remembered this was Laura he was talking about. Her feelings are hardly ever stupid. They're realer than Austin's love for Ally.

He bit his lip as he thought over that comparison. Austin and Ally love each other. Whereas him and Laura are at that point where they can just forget about each other's existence.

He sighs as he walks to his room. He lost his best friend. But he knew the real reason why. He used her. Played with her emotions. Made her think he cared. When obviously.

He couldn't give a fuck.

Well. Sadly. He IS giving a fuck.

Honestly. When can he not?

Never.

He will always care for her.

Even if he doesn't feel the same way.

But he tells himself someday. Someday he'll get real feelings for her. And they can live happily.

Someday hasn't come yet.

But when someday comes, it'll be a great day.

And she wouldn't be falling for his fool's gold.

 **So that's that. If you cried, I feel you man. Woman. Animal who somehow figured out how to use a computer. OH. And this sentence is dedicated to my friend Julia, who probably hates me now... iloveyouplsdonthurtme.**

 **Until next time!  
**

 **~BNYC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fool's Gold Part 2**

 **A/N: Okay. Originally, there was never meant to be a second part. It was supposed to end right there and you guys can make up the rest. BUT I never clicked completed. So thus, Part 2 was born. I don't own Ross and Laura, Austin & Ally or Fool's Gold by One Direction. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Carly please! You have understand! I feel nothing for her! I swear!" Ross shouts frustrated at his girlfriend.

"Then why do you mumble her name in your sleep? Why is it when you say 'I love you' you mumble her name right after I turn away? Why do you text her 'Love ya' and have a heart next to her name? If you have no feelings for her, why do you act like she's your girlfriend?" She points out.

His face goes pale. He's pretty much busted at this point. Bringing up a hand to neck and scratching it, he gives his girlfriend (probably not for long) a nervous look.

"Well?" She questions.

"I-" He stops himself. There's really no point in saying anything. He's pretty much screwed. He sighs, hanging his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly.

She sighs. It's been going on for months. Ever since he spent a full day with at Disney World, he can't stop thinking about her. She knows he likes her. But at the same time, she can't help but feel he has feelings for another brunette in his life. So as the days, weeks, and months went by, she kept a close eye on him. Just to check her suspicions. She can confirm her suspicions were correct.

So now, as much as they would both hate it. It has to end. She can't go on knowing her boyfriend has feelings for his best friend.

"Ross." She says slowly.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"We..." She takes a deep breath. "We need to break up."

"What?! But we can work it out! I promise-" His pleas were cut short when she put up a hand.

"Ross. It's for the best. And besides, it was obvious you had feelings for her for years."

"How would you know?"

"I took the liberty of searching on Google and watching some old interviews." She shrugs.

He says nothing. He knows he can't take back his own words. It's like every interview he had and was asked a question about dating his best friend his answer was always somewhere between the line of "You never know what could happen" and "No. Not yet. Uh. I don't know." And let's not forget the infamous 2023 shall we?

"Dammit." He whispers.

"Exactly." She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. For all we know, she could like you back!"

"What if she doesn't? Then what?" He asks bitterly.

"Oh um... I did not think of that." She removes her hand awkwardly and bites her lip.

"Oh whatever." He huffed.

"Just. Go to her house and sort things out. I know things been rusty but I know she's still cares." She smiles.

He smiled too.

"Thanks." He says.

"What?"

"Thanks for putting up with me for nine months. It's been great." Then he sticks his hand out, "Friends?"

She takes his hand and shakes it.

"Friends."

For the first time, he felt everything was gonna be alright.

"Now get 'em tiger!" She cheered playfully.

He chuckled and walked out, on to hopefully get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

He's been staring at the dark brown door for a good five minutes. During said five minutes, he just debated.

 _To Knock or to not to knock? That is the question._

He sighed. He finally settled on knocking. He lifted his hand and with three steady raps against the door with his knuckles, he waited for an answer. His heart pounded. This could either go fine or go horribly wrong. He just hopes it's the first one.

What felt like an eternity, which was really like, 45 seconds, the door slowly opened to reveal the tiny brunette in front of him.

"Ross? What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded a bit hurt. He doesn't blame her. He did somewhat break her heart a few months back.

"Hey..." He really didn't know what to say. Or do. They were both just standing awkwardly in either side of the door.

"If you have nothing to say you can just leave." She said as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" He stuck his foot in the decreasing crack before the door completely shut on him. He winced in pain when he felt his foot stuck in between the door and the frame.

"What?!" She shouted annoyed.

"Please Laura. Hear me out." He pleaded.

"Why? You broke my heart and I had to suffer the damage for seven months! While you toured and had fun and I was stuck with radio events and opening acts!"

He didn't say anything.

"Did you know much it hurt to see you so happy with her? Or how hard it was to accept I can't have you? Do you?" Her voice was reduced to a whisper.

He sighed. "No."

"Exactly. But it's fine. I've learn to deal with the pain."

"I broke up with her." He blurted out.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked astound.

"I broke up with her." He repeated.

"Wait why? You guys were so happy together what happened?!"

"We fought and realized we weren't right for each other." He lied, hoping she didn't catch his slightly squeaky voice. He does it when he lies a lot. But Laura's known him for far too long to slip past it.

"Ross. You know better then to lie." She warned.

 _Dammit_. He thought.

"C'mon inside and we can talk." And with that he mindlessly walked into her house.

Sitting on the couch, she stared at him. Waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything.

"Well? What happened?" She asked.

He sighed. He knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Looks like it's now.

"I fell in love with someone else." He let it out.

"What?! How?" She was truly shocked. Never had she thought this was the reason they broke up.

"I didn't know it at first... But apparently she noticed I wasn't as into her as she was to me."

"Did you cheat on her?! Because Ross Shor Lynch if you cheated on her..." She started to threaten.

"No! I didn't cheat on her! If I did, you would know!" His eyes widen when he realized he let out that last part. _Shit_.

"What do you mean "If you did I would know!?" She shot up, getting frustrated. What did he mean by that?!

Then he mumbled unrecognizable.

"What?"

He mumbled again. Still being unheard.

"Ross!"

"Okay! Okay! I... I fell in love with _you_!" He sighed.

She paused. She let the brand new information sink in. When it did. It hit her really hard. Her widen eyes just started at a blank wall.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea! Look! You're already shocked!" He sighed.

"No... It's just. I spent the past few months falling _out_ of love with you." She explained as she sat down.

"Wow. When you wanted me, I didn't want you. When I finally want you, you don't want me anymore..." He bites his lip. He really messed up.

And she knows it.

"I'm so sorry Ross. I just couldn't take the heartbreak anymore." She places a comforting hand on his shoulder to attempt to make him feel better.

It doesn't.

"I know. I thought you would probably wait. But I didn't know it was gonna be seven months of heartbreak." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to. I was a dirtbag to you when that day happened. I gave you a reason to move on. It wasn't because of my girlfriend. It was because my attitude was at it's low point and I probably would have treated you like the gum at the bottom of my shoe. For that, I should be sorry. Not you."

Neither of them said anything. The tension built up and it just made things even more awkward. She looked at anything but him. He looked at his thumbs, as they had become very interesting to him at this point.

"I should probably get going. Sorry again Laura." He started to get up and walk toward the door. She wanted to stop him. She really did. But by the time she had looked up, the door locked and he was gone.

Never had she felt this empty and alone before this moment right now.

* * *

When Ross came home, he found that Carly was gone and almost all her stuff was gone. He sighed. He was truly alone wasn't he? He had no girlfriend, no friends, his family hadn't talk to him since tour ended and he decided to move out.

He set his keys down and hung his jacket. He didn't feel like eating so he took off his shirt and went straight to bed.

Flopping on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and sighed. His life was a mess. Well. His love life is. His normal life is pretty okay. But the fact that he'll probably never find the one stresses him out. Well. He did, but she doesn't feel the same anymore.

And that's his fault. He had given her no choice but to just forget him. Boy was that a terrible mistake. He wished he never made her feel like crap. She didn't deserve the attitude he gave her all those months ago. She didn't deserve to be left in the dust for six months. She didn't deserve nothing.

She doesn't deserve him.

He doesn't deserve her.

"You're the bright side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same..." He mindlessly whispered the sing he hadn't sung since he was 15. When he first did, his voice was energetic and fun. This time, his voice is nothing above a mere whisper and it felt like he needed water.

He needs her. He needs her so badly it sounds selfish. But why go after someone you can't have?

He just needs her. But he knows he blew his chance.

And for the first time since he was 3, he cried himself to sleep. Knowing he'll never get her. Ever.

Or at least that's what he thinks.

* * *

She woke up the next morning in the same spot she was when he left. She didn't bother going to her room. It just made her feel more alone. Sighing, she dragged herself to the bathroom.

She probably won't need to go anywhere but she reeks. She hates it when she smells.

Stripping down, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her body. Despite how relaxing it was, her tense muscles were not going away. Nor her quenching heart.

Even after stepping out, drying and putting on much more comfortable clothes, she was yet to feel any better. She just really wants to see him. Talk to him. Pour her heart out to him.

Because frankly, she really never completely got over him. She stills has feelings for him. She was just so caught up in getting over him she never realized she still loved him...

Oh my god. She still loves him! Her heart started to beat rapidly as the realization sunk in. But almost stopped right away as she realized he etched it in his mind she doesn't love him.

Then she slumped down on her bed, laying on the comforter and staring at the blank ceiling. Her mind was blank. Her bed was blank. Everything. Was blank. All she wants is a bit of color. Maybe some blue. Or yellow. Like a soft blonde yellow.

It would start gross and brown but as she strokes further, it becomes a nice soft yellow color. But right now, she has no yellow. Or brown even. She has her canvas but no paint.

She needs to find her paint.

* * *

He woke up with the emptiest feeling he ever had. No one was beside him. No one was yearning for his love. The one he loves doesn't love him back. And he's sure as hell his family probably doesn't need love from him.

All he wants is her. That's all he wants. But he knows his past mistakes are what led him to this. She doesn't want him. He shouldn't be feeling anything yet his heart yearns for her.

He knows what he has to do.

He's gonna go to her house.

He's gonna do it.

Even if it kills him.

But then he flopped on his bed again and sighed. She could easily hate him after it. And the last thing he wants is for her to hate him.

Then he hears a knock on the door. He furred his eyebrows together in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. He glanced at the clock

 _10:42 AM_

 _Who has a life at 10 in the morning? And on a Saturday?_ Ross thought.

Groaning, he got up and dragged himself to the door. As he did, the knocks were more demanding.

"I'M COMING YOU FUCKER!" He screamed.

He hates screaming before noon.

Or screaming at all.

He finally gets to the door and opens it. He looks down to see a girl. Not just any old girl. _His girl_.

"Laura?" He was wide awake at this point. He couldn't believe after what happened the other day she'd still wanna see him.

"Look Ross-" she started but was quickly cut off.

"No. You returned the favor by breaking my heart since I did it to you. You don't to say sorry."

"Ross-"

"Laura. Just leave me alone."

"Ross please-"

"Laura..."

"Ross. Please. Just please."

"What do you want?"

"This."

Then she grabbed his face and kissed him square on the face. He didn't kiss back. He kind of just. Stood there. Not really knowing WHAT to do. He could kiss back but...

She already ran away.

* * *

She ran.

She just fucking ran.

She had the chance.

And _blew it_.

Big time.

Well. She did do it. But instead of pouring her heart out to him, she ran faster than you can say marathon. Can't blame her, she was scared out of her mind. But she knows he feels the same way. She knows he'll gladly accept her as his girlfriend. But she doesn't know why. Like why would he-Actually. Why should SHE accept him as her boyfriend.

He's done nothing but break her heart to bits. He's done nothing but be cold and ruthless to her. He's done nothing but be her meant to be.

She sighed. She wished real life was as easy as Austin and Ally's love life. They got together pretty easily. Why can't Ross and Laura get together easily? They components of falling in love.

1) Best Friends

2) Crushes

3) In Love

4) Hopelessly in love.

Seems like they have everything down.

She wants to tell him. She needs to tell him. It's her goal to tell him.

She has to tell him.

But how is she gonna face him after that whole episode?

* * *

 _You can do this Ross._ He thought.

He was standing outside her door with a bundle of flowers. After that whole thing he realized she still had feelings for him. Took him a while to figure it out but when he did, he was happiest man alive.

He got into his best clothes and ran to a flower shop. He picked her favorite flowers and ran out with the happiest looking face anyone would have seen.

He was like a little kid. He was giggly, happy and excited. And honestly, he felt no worry. The adrenaline was rushing through his body as he showed up to her house. His blood was pumping and he was on his toes.

Ringing the door bell, he stood there impatient. Not because he was mad, but because he was so excited. He was finally going to ask her out.

"Ross?" She asked when she saw him.

"Hey." His smile was covering half his face.

"What got you in such a good mood?" She giggled as she glanced him up and down.

"Well. Today I found out a very special girl likes me back." He was calm now, and he was now gazing into her eyes.

"Really?" She perked curiously. "Who?"

"Well you know her pretty well. In Fact, too well." His face was slowly inching closer to hers. Their breaths becoming one.

"Oh really. Huh. Never knew I'd know this girl." She chuckles.

"Me neither." As he inches closer to her face. Their lips barely brushing against each other's.

"Hm. Tell that girl I'm stealing you for a bit. Do you think she'll mind?" She offered as her hands went behind his neck.

"I don't think she'll mind." And with that he connected their lips in a hot and passionate kiss.

The flowers he brought were long forgotten as they stumbled into her apartment.

As they went further, in the back of his mind, he smiled at the fact that she's finally his.

She's not falling for any fool's gold anymore.

* * *

 **And fin. Hoped you enjoyed part 2! Hopefully, this is the last part lol.**

 **R &R :)**

 **Laters!**

 **~BNYC**


End file.
